Yu Yuruto Academy
by Cumi-Viola-Canis
Summary: This story is about a world where anime characters all share the same sky. Our Story begins in a school called Yu Yuruto Academy, a school founded by the legendary Sannin Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, along with King Yama and Master Genki.


Yu Yuruto Academy

This story is about a world where anime characters all share the same sky. Our Story begins in a school called Yu Yuruto Academy, a school founded by the legendary Sannin Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, along with King Yama of the spirit world, and Master Genkai. At this academy, fine demons and shinobi were handpicked by the founders to be trained as leaders of the anime galaxy, or perhaps just to keep tabs on dangerous villains in the making. Whichever it may be, this tale will be one filled with competition, drama, heartbreak and adventures that will go down in history.

Yu Yuruto Academy Chapter: 1 Deidara's First day

Author Note's: I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho Characters. They belong to Massashi Kishimoto and Yoshihiro Togashi. This is purely fan made. This story contains yaoi, yuri, gender bending and heterosexual couples. =) For Future chapters they contain sensitive material, smut, strong language If you find inappropriate please go back NOW!

We also do not own Fruits Basket (Cameo) it belongs to Natsuki Takaya

Cumi: WOOO writing a fanfiction gets me PUMPED UP! Right Viola?

Viola: YES I WILL WRITGH NOUUUUUUUUUW

Canis: You guys are so crazy ^^;

Cumi: Bullshit we are not crazy . Everyone Canis is going to draw our characters and post them on her photobucket, we''l be updating soon.

Viola: we shall make funny things 4 you to read

/

Chapter One Prt. One

Deidara glanced around the plain and hallow room, the white colorless walls screamed need of his artistic attention. Behind him, walked in the brunette boy who had led him to his new room "It seems that's we'll be sharing this room together," Deidara looked at his cheerful expression displeased as he continued "I'll be happy to help you unpack as well" Deidara smiled back politely, but rose a question "Sorry, but I completely forgot your name…un?" The boy grinned and let out a small sigh, "Its Koenma" and he held out his hand, Deidara took it accepting the friendly gesture. Deidara still looking around said "so Koenma was it? Is there any rules about decorating these dull dorm walls" Koenma replied with a proud tone "why yes there you can put posters and picture frames, however you cannot paint the walls." Deidara somewhat disappointed by let out a big sigh"Really? I'd think they'd let you paint, seeing as the job would be free, I mean look at this color its shit" Koenma folded his arms a bit displeased "well then you'll have to take that up with my_ father._" then he sighed "and believe me that's a lively visit." Deidara trying to make a joke said, "what is he a giant?" Koenma chuckled "well actually you're not that far off", but Koenma quickly changed the subject.

"Oh that reminds me", Koenma turned to the folds of his clothes and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to Deidara. "This is a map of the campus, you best look at your schedule to see which class to head to." Deidara takes the map and begins trying to find his classes while unpacking with Koenma. Amidst the un-packing he realizes he is alone, and late for his first period "Ahhh Shit. un" He murmured to himself, as he hastily got up and ran out the door.

In his haste, Deidara had completely forgotten his map. Realizing that the campus was incredibly huge, he improvised to his best ability. He ran through the fields and into the main building, trying to remember the number of his classroom. "First period was…" he stumbled past the doors running anxiously. "I think it was a math thing…" he paused in front of a door with the sign "advanced stats" on it. "That's it! Math! Un" he barged through the door screaming in blank thought "I AM DEIDARA! AND I MADE IT!" He panted as he waited for some kind of response, soon noticing that the whole class was staring at him. A tall black haired man with a scared face and goatee looked over at him from the front of the room, "Umm…" Deidara felt a shiver down his back. _"Oops…" _he thought to himself. The Teacher addressed Deidara "you lost kid?" Deidara replied nervously, "This isn't…Calculus?" the classroom erupted with laughter as the teacher chuckled in reply, "Two doors down to the left" Deidara looked down embarrassed "Yeah…right, un" then he quickly turned around running out the door

Deidara sighed as he approached the correct door, _"Great first impression…" _he thought to himself. He tried to push the thought away as he reached for the door, but suddenly, it flung open and before him stood a tall orange haired woman with many piercings. Deidara gave out a shriek in fright as the woman calmly spoke "You're late." Deidara questioned her "How did you know?" the woman's face seemed emotionless and straight "I think the whole campus heard you coming Deidara." Deidara's face turned bright red as he tried to slink past the teacher, but she stood firmly in his way. "Be sure you arrive on time in the future, or you will earn demerits." Deidara nodded submissively, "Right…Un" and the teacher moved from his path so he could enter.

Deidara walked into the classroom. As he glanced around, he saw his classmates snicker and laugh much to his dismay. He noticed that there was only one desk open, and the girl one desk behind it was as frightening as she was beautiful; Her punk fashion and clothing made her look quite menacing. Deidara sat down at the desk, barely settling in when he heard a voice call out obnoxiously, "Oh Deidara! You made it!" Deidara let out a sigh as the class laughed. A red-headed girl with glasses looked over at him "you know, you're only ten minutes late." As she completed her smart ass remark the teacher put her hand on the young girl's head submissively. "That's was unnecessary Karin", but the girl only looked smugly back. "As I was saying", the teacher continued walking to the front of the classroom "I am Pain, your calculus teacher." Pain began to begin her lecture as Deidara's mind wandered, math seemed like the least of his problems at this very moment. Suddenly, Deidara felt a sharp poking in his back, he could only imagine that it was the beautiful female sitting behind him, he felt a cold chill up his back as she pulled her face closely to his ear, "Welcome to hell, sunny boy." Deidara turned around fearfully but it seemed as if she had never moved. Her maroon eyes stared at him deviously, Deidara couldn't decide if the warm feeling in his throat was from fear or affection. His thought was interrupted by Pain lecturing. "Hidan" she said coldly, "that's quite enough." _"Hidan", _Deidara thought to himself _"that's a pretty ugly name for a chick un." _he shrugged off the thought and continued listening to the lecture, drawing doodles in his notebook.

Finally, calculus ended and Deidara stood up from his desk. The teacher had said something about homework, so he walked up to her desk to receive it. "Do you have any extra maps?" he smiled at the teacher, trying to make a better impression, but Pain simply stared back at him, "Of course I do." Deidara felt his heart begin to beat faster in fear, "C-can I have one?" he asked politely, but his voice clearly showed his fear. Pain shifted through the papers on her desk, taking her sweet old time as Deidara watched her fearfully, he waited for her to pull out a gun or something and shoot him in the head for his stupidity, but all she took out was the map, handing it to him "Make sure-" she said emotionlessly, "-you don't lose it this time." Deidara nodded quickly taking the map and his homework, "Thanks!" he said in haste as he bolted out the door.

Deidara caught his breath as he walked down the hall. He looked at the map and his schedule to find his next class was physics with the teacher Kakashi. "All of these teacher's have weird names un." Deidara said aloud without noticing. "Well your name is pretty weird too" Deidara looked up surprised nearly gasping at the sight of the woman who replied to him. The right side of her face was covered by a cloth and the right side of her body was completely mechanical. "What the hell? un" Deidara said shocked "your arm, your leg, are you like a robot!" The girl laughed out loud holding her stomach "A robot? That's a first." Deidara looked puzzled as the girl continued to laugh "Ok ok" he said "I'm a retard, so what are you?" The girl smiled and replied with a cheery voice "I'm Mukuro, and I'm a cyborg. Half demon, half machine." Deidara looked in amazement, "Mukuro eh…" then he gasped "Oh shit!" Mukuro looked confused. "Class! I don't wanna be late AGAIN!" Deidara began to run to physics looking back as he ran "Nice meeting you Mukuro!" Mukuro watched as he ran off. "Strange…", then she shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

As Deidara walked into the physics classroom he was relieved to find he was very much on time, and there were many desks unoccupied. Deidara looked at his teacher, who seemed absorbed in the book he was reading. He was hiding his face and almost covering his one showing eye. "You're Deidara?" the teacher said with a cheerful voice. Deidara walked towards his desk and sat down "Yeah that's me." The teacher put down his book looking at Deidara curiously, and then looked back to his book, "I thought you'd be taller…" Deidara looked at him awkwardly as he sat down, "W_hat a weirdo"_ he thought to himself.

Deidara sat with his arms reaching across his desk, stretching out and relaxing a bit. "Ah good morning Kurama" Deidara heard Kakashi say. _"More weirdo guys, great!" H_e closed his eyes thinking to himself, imagining what weirdo "Kurama" would look like. "Mind if I sit here next to you?" Deidara replied without looking up to the voice, "Yeah sure, I don't really care un." He heard a feminine giggle as he heard the chair scrape against the floor. Deidara sat up opening his eyes and looking next to him, he almost gasped at the sight of the red head hottie who had just sat down next to him, she had the biggest boobs he had ever seen. "_Boobsboobsboobsbooooobs", _Deidara stared impolitely, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Deidara finally moved his eyes up from the girls chest and introduced himself. "Hi there, I'm Deidara." The girl smiled at him "Oh that's why…" Deidara looked puzzled "Why what?" The girl chuckled "you are Deidara, right? You burst into my advanced statistics class last period." Deidara felt mortified, his reputation was forever scared with that shameful intrusion. "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Deidara could only imagine her reply. His chances with this girl had just fallen through the floor "Yeah" she said smiling at him "You looked pretty absurd." Deidara hung his head in shame, but accepted the fact.

"I'm Kurama by the way" the girl said happily, Deidara raised his head from her chest and smiled at her "Yeah? Well I'm Deidara, though I guess you already knew that un." Kurama nodded "Uh-huh, but don't worry about it too much" Deidara smiled at her kind face but he knew it was just to make him feel better. The conversation ended in a stale and awkward silence, Deidara losing all cool in front of Kurama's stunning looks and large breast size.

Kakashi announced to the class "all right, it looks like everyone made it on time today" Deidara looked up at the sound of the teacher's voice "let's do roll call shall we." Kakashi looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and began calling off names. "Deidara" Deidara sighed a long sigh, _"why couldn't there be an Abby in this school" _"here" he said lazily slumping down on his desk. "Gaara" Deidara ignored the voice of the girl who replied, occupied by his own self pity "Hidan" Deidara jumped at the sound of her name, just the simple sound of her voice behind him sent chills down his spine "Here" Hidan said coolly looking down at Deidara, he knew because her stunning maroon eyes pierced his cold and lonesome soul.

Kakashi continued his attendance and began the physics lesson, but all Deidara could think about was all the hot woman around him. He pictured in his mind who was hotter, Kurama? Or Hidan? He stopped mid thought _"Hidan? Why Hidan!" _he pondered his own thoughts, the image of her stunning silver hair and beautiful figure entranced him, her harsh look hidden by a gentleness that only he in his manliness could uncover. With time of course, with time. "Deidara" Deidara looked up at the sound of the teacher's voice and away from his fantasy, with a clueless look on his face. "What is Isaac Newton's third law of motion?" Deidara stared blankly not quite in the real world yet as the class chuckled, Kurama next to him bumped his arm "For every action…" she whispered but suddenly the bell rang and Deidara was saved.

Kurama turned to Deidara as the other students went to get homework "Do you really not know the answer to that, or where you spacing out?" Deidara looked at Kurama and sighed, his impressions on the ever knowledgeable and lovely Kurama just kept getting shittier "I was spacing out, sorry" Kurama only smiled and put her hand on his shoulder "Well-" she said with a sigh "-just try a little harder next time" then she stood up without a second thought and Deidara began to sulk. "Better luck next time" Deidara felt a cold chill up his spine as he felt Hidan's hand on his shoulder, "Un~" he said softly, but when he turned around to talk to her, Hidan had already walked away.

Deidara continued to sulk, and finally walked up to Kakashi to receive his homework. "Having a rough time with the girls?" Kakashi said with a chuckle. Deidara only sulked even more, wallowing in his self pity. "You know" Kakashi said as he walked away "you should get this book." Deidara turned around in question "Book?" Kakashi smiled a witty smile "Make Out Tactics of course, you can but it at 'Shigure n' Jiraiya's'. It's a bookstore at the local mall." Deidara smiled at his teachers friendly advice "Thanks, I might check it out." but as he walked away he felt a bit disgusted _"Eww what a pervert un."_

Checking his schedule Deidara had one more class before lunch, and it was Spanish. The teacher was named Raizen. Deidara walked to his Spanish class. So far his first day of school was shitty, but who knows what's behind door number three? He opened the door to his Spanish class only to be welcomed by the sound of screaming.

"What do you mean I already know basic Spanish, I got bumped up for NO REASON! "Yelled an angry black haired boy, he seemed to be yelling at the teacher. The teacher had very long white hair and looked quite annoyed "You have no idea of your heritage do you Yusuke!" he said. The boy scowled back at the teacher pounding his fists at the desk, but before the boy could speak the teacher noticed Deidara "Ah, a new student. I am Raizen, the young man screaming here is Yusuke. Might I ask your name, son? "Before Deidara could even think of a reply Yusuke began screaming again "Don't change the subject ya old fart!" Raizen replied to this by slamming Yusuke's head firmly into the desk so he could not move, and continued his conversation with Deidara. "Please forgive my son's rudeness, what was your name again?" Deidara extremely intimidated by this, barely managed to reply,"Deidara sir, it's a pleasure." Raizen, happy with this answer, said "How polite, I only wish I could pound that into Yusuke…" Raizen let out a sigh as Deidara considered running for his life.

From the back class he heard a hysterical laughter, the sound of it tingling in his ears, he knew right away who it was, it was Hidan's laughter "Raizen I believe you might be suffocating our poor Yusuke there!" When Raizen heard this he immediately let go of Yusuke and let out a small laugh as Yusuke continued screaming "What was that for?" Raizen replied smugly "for being what you call an ass" Yusuke mumbling to himself returned to his seat.

Deidara looked around the room, his only thoughts on the whole event before him where _"so that's what's behind door number three…" _Deidara walked forward finding a seat next to the troublemaker Yusuke. He introduced himself politely "Hi I'm Deidara, Yusuke was it?" Yusuke looked up at him, his brown eyes looking bored with the whole formal meeting "Yeah, it's Yusuke." Deidara smiled back, feeling a bit concerned for the boy's condition. On his forehead was a bruise the size of a baseball, and his nose was bleeding. "Are you gonna be alright?" Deidara asked Yusuke. Yusuke just laughed and smiled a big grin "You kidding? I've died and come back before, this is a piece a cake" then he leaned forward towards Deidara " B'sides that fucker can hit way harder, he was going easy on m-" but suddenly as he was saying "me" a ruler flung through the air and hit him in the side of the head. Deidara looked towards Raizen terrified as he spoke "No digas "fucker" en el clase Yusuke. Soy tu padre necessita sentir orgulloso que soy tu familia." Deidara looked back at Yusuke whom was rubbing his head and making a displeased face "pajero…" he whispered under his breath as he looked back at Deidara and laughed. Deidara smiled back at Yusuke punching him playfully in the arm "you not half bad Yusuke, your cool" then Yusuke grinned giving Deidara a thumbs up "you don't even know the half of me, hehe"

Deidara felt happy that someone in this crazy school was half normal; Yusuke seemed like his kind of guy. Deidara was about to begin doodling until class started when he saw Mukuro walk in the room. He waved and smiled "Hey it's the robo-girl! You're in this class too?" Mukuro looked over at the sound of her name called "Ah Deidara, You made it." Deidara looked angry, dampening his once cheery mood "Had to bring that up didn't you." Mukuro smiled and sat down behind Yusuke. She instantly noticed Yusuke's injuries and chuckled "got in a fight as usual, who was it this time?" Yusuke pouted, putting his elbows on the desk and resting his head "Ah good for nothing old man put me in the harder class…-" he sighed "-so I beat him up." "You mean, got pummeled by an 'Old Fart'", Raizen commented from the front of the room, Yusuke scowled and looked back at Mukuro "Yeah that…"

Raizen began the class by taking attendance, Deidara seemed to space out after his name was called, until once again he heard a chilling voice that now was all too familiar, to the point of creepiness "Hidan" Raizen called out as the chilling and beautiful reply of Hidan echoed in Deidara's head. "Here" she replied as Deidara shivered he thought to himself _"She's stalking me…", H_is mind began to wander as he looked back to see the gorgeous Hidan, sitting in her sadistic charm. _"but…of course she is un" _Deidara's fantasy began, how could she resist the sight of seeing him, his luscious hair and luring blue eyes, he was alluring and every woman's fantasy.

Raizen continued with his lesson, but like most classes Deidara found them pretty boring, and proceeded to send notes with Yusuke asking what sport team he was gonna be on this semester. Yusuke only replied "Football, you should join too." Deidara thought it was a good idea, but football meant only one thing to him. Cheerleaders. He began to envision Hidan as a cheerleader, her long silvery hair flowing lusciously as she bounced, but then his mind wandered at the thought of bouncing, and envisioned Kurama as a cheerleader. Deidara began to blush as he envisioned Hidan and Kurama cheering him on, his smug smile smiling back at them as he scored a heroic touchdown. It was all too perfect, and after the game, Hidan's evil and sweet voice "oh my hero" she would say to him. She would want him…Oh all the girls would want him then. "Deidara!" Deidara snapped out of his fantasy to the sound of his name as Yusuke shook him violently "Class is over dude." Deidara looked up shocked "what!" Yusuke looked at him concerned "You ok man? Your all red" Deidara looked down hiding his face, "Shit, yeah I'm fine." Yusuke chuckled and hit him on the back "C'mon its lunch I'm starving. Let's go get some grub" Deidara smiled and agreed, following Yusuke out to get lunch.

As they walked to lunch Deidara asked Yusuke about some of the other students. "So who all goes here, I'm pretty much a newb, is anyone cool?" Yusuke scowled as he walked "Well beside my father there's that asshole Karasu, he's dated about everyone on campus." Deidara thought a moment, he had asked if anyone was cool, but it seemed like Yusuke wanted to vent. "Last year, Koenma told me that Karasu broke just about all the girls hearts, I mean what kind of shithead does that?" Yusuke folded his arms as they approached the door "Just be warned, he may try to recruit you." Deidara looked puzzled "Recruit?" Yusuke nodded "At the beginning of the school year Karasu always goes around looking for fresh meat, he's the biggest fucker I know." Deidara nodded at Yusuke "He sounds that way." Deidara thought a moment to himself _"I hope Hidan and Kurama didn't date that bastard." _then he and Yusuke entered the cafeteria.


End file.
